


Eight to Go

by trascendenza



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Again?" Curiosity shook her head sadly. "You know that I hate doing this."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight to Go

"Again?" Curiosity shook her head sadly. "You know that I hate doing this."

"God gave me nine lives for a reason. Open it." Cat bit one of her nails anxiously.

"Are you _sure_? I was about to open it before you came in—you could just wait outside—"

Cat hissed, fur rising on the back of her neck.

Curiosity sighed, opening the box. Before Cat could lean forward far enough to see inside, Curiosity shot her.

The next day, Cat showed up at Curiosity's doorstep with a dozen roses in hand and a box of chocolates.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not," Curiosity said, laughing. "But I love you, anyway." She took the box of chocolates and took exactly one bite out of each one before discarding them. There wasn't a box in sight.

"Take you out to dinner to make it up to you?" Cat smiled alluringly, tail swishing out behind her.

Curiosity grabbed the end of Cat's tail, wrapping it around her wrist and slowly pulling Cat closer. "As long as there are no chef surprises on the menu," she said, and Cat laughed, purring into Curiosity's warm embrace.


End file.
